


Dear Warden

by stepichu



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Letters, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepichu/pseuds/stepichu
Summary: Alistair figures that a healthy way of coping with the sacrifice of his love is to write her letters.
Relationships: Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)





	1. Chapter 1

My love,

It’s amazing what losing the love of your life does to you. It’s also amazing what losing the love of your life does to people who were not involved in your relationship. I swear to the Maker if Wynne looks at me like that one more time-

I miss you. I miss waking up to you and Zevran playing pranks on Shale, and your unwavering confidence, and how you always offered me tree bark when I had a Darkspawn Headache. I wish we’d taken up Morrigan on her offer. I wish it had been me. I wish it had been anyone else but you.

I wish you were here.


	2. Chapter 2

Vehari,

You always called me ‘vhenan’ and you never told me what it meant. I keep meaning to ask someone who speaks Elven but of course I haven’t had the chance. You were so secretive about it that either it was the most romantic thing ever or you were secretly insulting me the whole time.

Everyone’s still mostly together. They offered to help with a little more Warden business before going their separate ways because, well,  _ that _ happened. Leliana and Wynne have said at least three times a day, each, that “this is what the Maker meant for me” and “He will help you through this” but I’m pretty sure when the Maker’s girlfriend died she went to his side and didn’t just disappear off Thedas for the rest of time, so I’m not really sure how the Maker can help me. It’s nice to think about sometimes, though. That one day the Maker will bring us together again. I know you never really believed in all that Chantry business and you’d probably laugh at me saying this, but I kind of hope they’re right.

None of us have seen Morrigan since the battle. I don’t particularly miss her, but I keep wondering how things might have been different if we had said yes.


End file.
